Galactic Alliegence
by RavenMechanical
Summary: (Includes content from Legends) An up and coming freighter pilot Matca Azzameen, and his ragtag crew aquire the Ebon Hawk and it's droids after the Battle of Endor! How will Matca deal with T3-M4, and the Bloodthirsty HK-47? And how will this affect his rivalry with Han Solo?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ebon Hawk

Twin Aces Shipping Co. HQ

Coruscant

3 Years after the Battle of Endor

"Krazzek, get up!" Matca Gopok Azzameen snapped to his copilot. who was still laying in bed. "It's time to deliver Ace's scheduled shipment to Naboo! Sleep in any longer and we'll be late!"

"Mmmm... You sure do love piloting that freighter, don't you?" The Zabrak shifted position on his bunk. Then, the lights came on and a bugle played. Krazzek jumped up and hit his head on the ceiling, falling out of his bunk shortly after as he tumbled off the bunk . That was about the time Matca's older brother, Ace Azzameen, came in with his MK-90 droid, Emkay, both of them having a good laugh.

"Rise and shine, Gerranza. We got work to do!" Ace said. "This is a very important job, especially considering this is the New Republic's first contact with Naboo since the fall of the Empire!"

"Exactly! Now snap to it!" Emkay laughed.

Krazzek grumbled something in his native Zabrak language as he got up off the floor, while Ace and Matca stepped out.

"So, Matca, how have you liked flying the Otana on the last few runs?" Ace asked, as they walked to the hangar.

"Liked? Ace, I loved it!" Matca said. "Flying that freighter gives me a feeling like no other. Just like when you first taught me to fly."

"Yeah, you bet I know..." Ace said. "As a matter of fact, my dad taught me how to fly..." They both then stopped. The joy in Ace's face was gone.

"I'm sorry, Ace. I wish that incident never had happened to your dad." Matca said.

"It's not your fault." Ace said. "So don't apologize. No offense, but it's a personal matter. Now let's focus on the present. Me and Aeron got a surprise for you. You have been helping the family business so much since we took you in, we decided to get you your own ship."

Matca's jaw dropped. "WHAT?!"

Ace laughed. "This is no joke, lil' man. Me and Emon have been browsing around the ship dealers and have found a keeper you have been very interested in: A certain low-stock _dynamic_ class freighter called the _Ebon Hawk_ , which I may add we have taken the liberty of rebuilding her engines, reinforcing her hull, and upgrading. She now has new quad laser turrets, better engines and a better hyperdive that Aeron got from slicing into the _Millienium Falcon_ 's design database. She's now officially the fastest ship in the galaxy again."

"I-I-Is this a joke?" Matca managed to ask. He'd had his eye on the market for the _Ebon Hawk_ for some time, but never imagined he would ever find it.

Ace looked straight in his eyes, smiling. "Do I look like I'm fooling? We got her for you! We know you've eye-balled It in all those vids in the library holocrons you got at Coruscant! And what better way to test her out and get a feel for her than on a shipping run?" He handed Matca some ship activation key cards. "Use the Ebon Hawk for the run to Naboo, and tell me how she does."

"Oh, I will! Thank you Ace, thank you!" Matca exclaimed in euphoria, giving his brother a hug. "We'll get on it asap!"

"Very well then, Captain Matca Azzameen! I'll let Trask know you're ready to head out! Good luck!" Ace said.

 _Ebon Hawk_

 _Cockpit_

"Wow! This is amazing!" Matca exclaimed as he sat down in the Pilot's Chair. The entire ship had been rebuilt, even the interior had been completely redone. Red and Blue trim surrounded the consoles, the seats were breathable and well-cushioned, the instrument displays were brightly lit... Everything on the _Ebon Hawk_ looked as if it was brand new! It seemed as if the ship itself had come straight off of the assembly line!

"Not bad." Krazzek whistled, settling in the copilot's seat. "But will she perform?"

"Oh, you bet your spiky head she will!" Trask, a Trandoshan said as he walked into the cockpit. He was also one of Matca's close friends, and served as a gunner and security for the freighters Matca piloted. He also used to work on ship hyperdrives, so he was also a handy mechanic. "I was just in the engine room, and everything has been totally redone! She's so overhauled, that it is not even funny!"

Matca then decided to check the performance in a quick calculation on the ship's computer. His mind was blown away. The _Ebon Hawk_ was capable of point four-five past light speed! Faster than the _Millenium Falcon_!

"Alright! let's see what she can do!" Matca exclaimed. "Everything's in the cargo hold already, I assume?"

Trask nodded. "They loaded the last crate as soon as I boarded."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Matca inserted the activation key cards and the _Ebon Hawk's_ engines started up. He looked out the window, and saw Ace and Aeron standing nearby. They were waving to him. Matca waved back as they took off.

If only he knew that this was only the beginning of a great change in his life.

# # #

As soon as they were clear of the planet, Matca engaged the hyperdrive. The stars streaked by the windows. A flash of light, and the _Ebon Hawk_ was now flying through hyperspace. They were on their way.

"Let's see the sit rep." Matca said.

"On it." Krazzek brought it up on the ship's computer. "Well, we will reach Naboo soon, though we have to stop at Dantooine for something Ace wanted us to pick up. He has a package there that he needs to get."

"Sounds good to me." Matca said. "I wonder how Han Solo will react when he finds out his ship isn't the fastest in the galaxy anymore..."

They then heard a loud clunk in the cargo hold.

Matca jumped in his chair. "What the hell was that?"

"I'll check it out. Stay here." Trask drew a blaster pistol from out of one of his hip holsters. He walked out of the cockpit to the main hold. It was dark. He got out his comlink.

"Matca, Krazzek, are the lights in the main hold malfunctioning? They're off..."

"They shouldn't be..." Krazzek said. "I'll turn on the emergency lights for you."

The emergency lights came on in a red hue. Trask then got the surprise of his life.

Standing in front of him was a damaged protocol Droid. And it wasn't C-3PO. No, this one looked much more hostile. It's squarish, angular frame was one of aggressive design. Some of it's wiring was visible on it's frame, exposed. It had obviously been through a lot.

"Uh… Guys, there's some sort of droid back here, did anyone…?"

"Assasination protocols activated!" It spoke, raising a blaster in it's hand!

It was then that Trask knew he was in trouble.

# # #

Matca and Krazzek heard a blaster go off, then Trask screaming in the cargo hold.

"Trask!" Matca put the _Ebon_ Hawk on autopilot, getting his blaster pistol out of his backpack, while Krazzek grabbed a blaster rifle from a weapons rack in the cockpit. They ran into the hold, and saw a scary-looking rusty red droid holding Trask by the throat.

"Woah!" Matca yelled. "How did _that_ get on board?!"

"Does it matter? Just shut up and shoot!" Kraz took aim with his rifle, clicking off the safety, taking aim.

The droid turned to Matca and Kraz. "Scanning possible hostile meatbags..." Suddely, it lowered the blaster. "Exclaimation: No! How can this be?!" It dropped Trask and fell to it's knees, bowing in front of Matca. "Apology: Forgive me! You are a descendant! Master! Forgive me for my unruly behavior! It's so difficult to keep control of at times!"

"Uh… What?" Matca was clearly confused. So was everyone else. Then, they heard a bunch of loud beeps and chirps. Rolling out from behind a container was an old T3 astromech droid! It's saucer-shaped head spinning this way and that, as it's camera eye flickered furiously.

"How did those get on board?" Kraz asked. "I don't recall the cargo manifest having any droids on it..."

"Groveling: We've been sealed here for eons, master!" The Protocol droid said. "Waiting under the command of my former master, General Revan, to awaken and guide the new owner of the Ebon Hawk. Only those who passed the sensor scan when they stepped aboard would activate us, and it's you! Thank the maker, it's you at last!"

Matca was now curious. "Kraz, let's take Trask to the medbay to see if he was injured in this fiasco. Stand up, droid. Both of you, walk with me. What are your designations?"

The angular, red droid stood up, saluting Matca. "Statement: HK-47, at your service master!"

"...And the astromech?" Matca asked as Krazeeek slung Trask's arm over his shoulder.

T3 beeped proudly.

HK-47 looked down at the old T3 unit. "Explanation: That is T3-M4, a long abiding companion of mine, and a companion of my former master. Irrelevant musing: My previous master had a copy of him built for his travels, though I don't know why he wouldn't have wanted the original… Revan was always strange like that."

T3 gave an annoyed buzz.

Matca was now curious. "Well, with all due respect, it looks like you and T3-M4 have seen better days, HK-47..."

T3 beeped sadly.

"Agreement: Indeed, master, indeed. We are both performing much below optimum efficiency. I am afraid that all that time locked away has put both of us in a state of disrepair."

"Well, if they came with the ship, I don't see why we shouldn't fix 'em up too. They could come in handy." Trask wheezed as they went into the med bay. "As long as they don't try to kill us again..."

"Well, we could use some extra help with the ship. And this HK unit could help with security." Matca said. "When we get to Naboo, we will have to see if we can get some parts for them."

"You do realize that is a long shot, don't you?" Kraz said. "These droids are over a thousand years old..."  
T3 beeped loudly as if he was offended.

"No offense meant, T3. It's just going to be difficult finding exact matching parts." Kraz explained. We may just have to replace and adapt newer parts for them."

"Statement: Some upgrades may be long overdue anyway, master." HK-47 said. "Cautioning statement: I just hope one of you know how to handle a hydro-spanner correctly."

"Well, Naboo and Dantooine have some good droid shops, last time I checked." Matca said. "And thankfully, you are in the company of our droid expert." Matca motioned to Kraz.

"That's true." Kraz agreed. "I've taken extensive classes on the building, rebuilding, and refurbishing of droids. Upgrading you two should be a snap!"

T3 beeped happily.

"Relived statement: Thank goodness! A droid expert will be much welcomed, Master."

After examining Trask and treating his injuries, they heard a loud beep from the cockpiit.

"We must be coming up on Dantooine." Matca said. They all went to the cockpit, taking their seats. Sure enough, the timer was counting down from when they would exit hyperspace.

"Kraz, count down to hyperspace exit..."

Kraz's and Matca's hands were at the controls, readying the Ebon Hawk for it's hyperspace exit.

"Exiting Hyperspace in three… two… one..." Kraz, with the push of a few buttons, brought the ship out of hyperspace, and into Dantooine's orbit.

"So, where do we pick up this package?" Trask asked.

"The guy with the package said he would be waiting for us at the Khoonda settlement." Matca said. "Guess we had better radio in for a landing..." Matca put on his communications headset. "Khoonda landing tower, this is Matca Azzameen, Captain of the _Ebon Hawk_. We are requesting permission to land..."

After a pause, there was a response.

" _Ebon Hawk_ , you are cleared for landing at Landing Pad One. Repeat, you are cleared for Landing Pad One." The operator spoke.

"Roger, tower. _Ebon Hawk_ out." Matca took off his headset. He and Krazzek guided the Ebon Hawk through the atmosphere to the Khoonda settlement, and landed the _Ebon Hawk_ on the designated landing pad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pilot Rivalries

Han Solo and Chewbacca were walking outside of the Khoonda office with Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. Luke was looking for a new place to start the new Jedi order, as the New Republic rebuilt. He figured he would check out the Dantooine Jedi temple first to see if it was a worthy candidate.

Unfortunately, he changed his mind after hearing of the place's history, and feeling the force echoes there.

"Don't worry, Luke." Leia said. "I'm sure you will find a suitable site soon enough."

"Yeah." Han agreed. "Don't be so discouraged..."

Suddenly, they heard a ship approaching one of the landing pads. Everyone looked to the sky, and that's when they heard someone in the crowd at the spaceport shout out.

"Look! It's the _Ebon Hawk_!" The person pointed out.

The _Ebon Hawk_ descended on the spaceport as everyone let out murmurs of awe. It few around the spaceport's skies, the pilot either looking for the place to land, or basking in the glory of the ship's return, or maybe both of those things.

Soon enough, it landed at Landing Pad One, next to the _Millennium Falcon_. The _Ebon Hawk_ hovered in the air as it's landing gear deployed, along with the cargo ramp. It set down gracefully, and without incident.

That's when Han saw who was in the cockpit. "Matca Azaameen…" He fumed, walking over

"Oh Han, not this again!" Leia protested. "Can you just put aside that stupid rivalry with the Azzameens for one day?"

If only she knew there were people on the other side of this rivalry who felt the same.

 _Meanwhile, on the Ebon Hawk…_

"Matca, can you just put aside this stupid rivalry for one day?" Kraz protested as he walked off the _Ebon Hawk's_ ramp with T3, HK47, and Trask.

"Hey, Han thinks just because _he_ was on the surface of Endor, taking out a shield generator that _he_ deserves all the credit for bringing down the Empire!" Matca snapped. " _He_ wasn't in space with Ace and the rest of us fighting TIE Fighters and Star Destroyers, trying to keep the fleet in one piece!"

"Excuse me?!" A familiar voice hollered over to their left, followed by a Wookie roar. Matca already knew who it was.

"Han Solo." Matca said with a deadpan.

Kraz knew there was going to be a fight now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jedi Intervention

"You little punk! While you were fighting Star Destroyers and TIE Fighters, I was having to deal with Stormtroopers and AT-STs and that isn't a walk in the park! Even with a bunch of over-grown teddy bears!" Han snapped to Matca.

"Oh, really?!" Matca countered, continuing to mock Han. "Oh, look at me! I'm Han Solo, a man who's wrestled with plasteel soliders and chicken walkers! I have a ship that barely took out the second death star only because I had help from the rebel fleet and Rouge Squadron!"

"For _your_ information, those "chicken walkers" are armed with grenade launchers and laser cannons, and those plasteel soldiers are highly trained! It wasn't a cakewalk, you know! Speaking of ships, where did you get this bucket of bolts? Raxus Prime?"

Leia and Kraz rolled their eyes simultaneously as Matca silently fumed at the comment.

That's when C-3PO and R2-D2 walked up in a hurry. "Master Solo! Master Solo! R2 and I have detected unauthorized access to the _Millenium Falcon's_ computer mainframe!"

Han narrowed his eyes in a glare at Matca. "What did you do?"

Matca smirked. "Oh, nothing big. Just used the designs in your database to upgrade the _Ebon Hawk's_ hyperdrive! You know, make it faster. As in _point-four-five past lightspeed_ faster!" Matca put emphasis on the last few words, rubbing it in.

Han blinked. "The what?!"

"Yeah. Ace bought me _The Ebon Hawk!_ So I guess your poor, old, abused aluminum canary is the _Second_ most famous ship in the galaxy, now!" Matca said, relishing every word.

Chewbacca, who had been listening to the whole thing, finally lost his temper. He let out a loud roar, charging forwards with his hands out in an attempt to grab Matca! Trask responded by drawing his blaster pistol and firing at the space between Chewbacca and Matca. The Wookie stopped dead in it's tracks, right in the sights of Trask's blaster.

"Back off! This is a TL-44 blaster pistol. The most powerful in the galaxy!" Trask hissed. "You have to ask yourself one question: Do I feel lucky? Well, do you? Furball?!"

Chewbacca let out another loud roar, challenging Trask to fire.

"That's my type of blaster. At least they got something right over there." Han said.

"Irritated deadpan query: Master, would you like me to put a blaster bolt through this meatbag's head? I so very much want to." HK47 asked, training his blaster rifle on Chewbacca.

T3 rotated his disk-like head at HK47, giving him an irritated series of beeps.

"Exasperated Answer: No, I'm trying to protect master, not get him killed..." HK said.

T3 replied in a sarcastic beep.

"Oh, so now you have killer droids doing your dirty work?" Han taunted. "What? Can't get your own hands dirty, Azzameen?"

That was the last straw for Matca. He ran up to Han, drop-kicking him in the chest. However, as Han fell, he grabbed Matca's leg, bringing him down with him, and they started tussling on the ground.

Luke finally had no choice. He channeled on the Force, and pushed the two groups apart from each other, tripping them in the process.

"...That wasn't funny, Skywalker!" Matca snapped as he got back onto his feet with everyone else that was knocked over by Luke's Force Push.

"It wasn't meant to be funny. You two are taking this too far." Luke said flatly. "You are two grown men acting like children in this ridiculous feud! This has gone on far enough. Now apologize, shake hands, and move on."

Han lowered his head, realizing that Luke was right. Here they were, two grown men acting like spoiled kids.

Matca was also grudgingly swayed by Luke's words. They rang with truth. So they both did as Luke said, shaking hands and apologizing to each other.

"So, on other subjects: why are you here anyway?" Han asked Matca.

"One: Test run on the Ebon Hawk's hyperdrive. Two: Package pickup for Ace." Matca answered. "Just another day in the intergalactic neighborhood."

"Yeah. By the way, Azzameen, I believe that package you are referring to is one that I delivered here. I was told to wait for someone to pick it up. Guess that's you." Han said.

"Alright. So what is this package?" Matca asked.

Han got a small box out of a bag he had on his shoulder. "I believe this is it." He gave the box to Matca. "It has the Azzameen family crest on it."

Matca looked at the box. "Okay." He put the box in his bag. "Sounds good. Now we just need to refuel."

"Maybe you could give Matca some tips on how to handle the extra speed that his ship has due to the new upgrades, Han." Leia recommended.

Han smiled. "That's a good point. Not being prepared for a possible burnout would be very problematic."

Matca looked back at the Ebon Hawk. "Alright. We will do that, but a little later if you don't mind. I need to see where I can get some droid parts."

"The spaceport has some droid and tech shops. Maybe they have what you need." Han recommended.

"Thanks." Matca nodded. "We will definitely have to check that out."

With that, Matca and his group walked off towards the spaceport's shops.

 _Later, at the droid shop…_

Matca and Kraz looked through all the different parts in the droid shop. They were having a field day with all the parts they were finding for both HK-47 and T3-M4. They found upgrades for HK and T3's frames and chassis, including enhanced motors for T3's agility, and a bulkier frame and armor plating for HK.

"Look at this, HK!" Matca said, bringing him over to look at a possible add-on. "A Droideka shield generator! I could adapt this to your systems. Then you could have a portable shield!"

"Approval: That would be a great asset to my arsenal." HK said.

Meanwhile, Kraz was showing T3 a new sensor grid upgrade. "Double the range, half the power usage. What do you think?"

T3 beeped in approval.

"Awesome. We'll go for it then!"

With that, the purchased all the parts, and went off to rebuild and upgrade the droids.

 _Later…_

 _Ebon Hawk…_

"Proud statement: I am very pleased in how your companion handles his tools and his expertise, master." HK said, walking out with his newly upgraded chassis. "Observation: With all these upgrades, I could withstand a thermal detonator blast at close-range. Very impressive."

T3 then zipped out at incredible speed, beeping happily as he stopped in the hold of the Ebon Hawk.

"So I guess you're done with the upgrades, Kraz?" Matca asked.

"Most definitely." Kraz said. "T3 now has a hidden dart launcher next to his multi-tool arm, along with enhanced shielding, movement motors, motivators, and armor. HK also has those things, along with a hidden flamethrower and blaster in one of his arms and sholders, and he can now use a Gatling blaster with no problems, which we have."

"Awesome. Let's see anyone try to mess with us now!" Matca said. "Well, we got the package. Han says he and Luke are going to go to Naboo as well, so I've proposed a little race between the two of us. What do you guys say?"

"Oh, yeah!" Trask said, rubbing his hands together. "I've been waiting for an opportunity like this for a long time!"

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Matca said. "Let's hit it!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Race to Naboo

Matca inserted the keycard into the console, and started up the _Ebon Hawk's_ engines. The craft began to hover as the landing gear and cargo ramp retracted and closed.

"All systems nominal, Matca. She's purring like a baby Nexu." Kraz said.

Matca sat in the pilot's seat, admiring the sound of the _Ebon Hawk's_ ion engines. "Oh, how did I get so lucky to get my hands on this gorgeous lady?" He said softly to himself. "Okay, let's give Solo a real run for his money, people! Please tell me he is in the air right now..."

Trask looked over the sensor station. "Yep. He's taking off, too. Don't tell me you're thinking of giving him a head-start."

"Cautious statement: Master, I do not believe that would be a wise decision, given your rivalry. The meatbag would no doubt gloat in your face without mercy and I would be forced to put a blaster bolt through his vocal cords." HK-47 warned.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not being that generous. At least not today." Matca then ripped the throttle back, and the Ebon hawk took off through the atmosphere, with the _Millenium Falcon_ close behind.

" _Falcon_ to _Ebon Hawk!_ First one to break orbit and hit hyperspace wins!" Han said, getting ready to overtake the _Ebon Hawk_ in the _Millenium Falcon_.

"Then you're just going to have to get used to looking cute in my aft sensor scopes!" Matca countered, veering in front of the _Falcon_ to block it's path! "Kraz, start putting the jump co-ordinates into the nav! We do need to show Han what it's like to lose, for once."

"On it, Matca. Calculation hyperspace vector now..." Kraz input the route into the navcomputer.

"We're exiting the lower layers of the atmosphere..." Trask reported. "We've got 2 minutes left before we exit the atmosphere and get into orbit!"

"Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power to the engines! That'll give us a nice boost!"

Chewie roared into the mic, and the _Millenium Falcon_ zoomed up ahead of the _Ebon Hawk_ as both ships jockeyed to take the lead!

"That old trick? Really, Han. I thought you had more surprises than that. Kraz, lock in our auxiliary power."

The _Ebon Hawk_ rocketed ahead once more as it took it's place alongside the _Millienium Falcon_. Both ships were pushing their engines to their limits! Soon, they were in orbit!

"Kraz, got those hyperspace route co-ordinates yet?" Matca asked.

"Just a few more seconds..." Krazeek said.

"Looks like this race is now down to processing power..." Trask buckled himself into his chair.

"Got it!" Kraz exclaimed. "Hit it!"

Matca turned a dial on the control console, and the _Ebon Hawk_ flew into hyperspace, leaving the _Millenium Falcon_ in it's wake!

"YES!" Krazeek yelled, as he and Trask gave each other a high-five!

"HA!" Matca exclaimed. "Gotcha, Han! Oh yeah, oh yeah~!" Matca did a victory dance in the pilot's seat.  
"Congratulating statement: Well done, Master!" HK-47 complimented. "I'm impressed with your piloting skills!"

T3-M4 beeped proudly.

"Thanks." Matca said, stopping his victory dance and focusing on flying. "Now, all we have to do is get to Naboo first, and that should be no problem with our speed. All we have to do now is wait until we drop out of hyperspace at Naboo."

"Oh, I look forward to it." Krazeek grinned.


End file.
